If It Means a Lot to You
by summerfunx
Summary: Fiona Coyne absolutely adores her girlfriend, Imogen Moreno and she also couldn't imagine life without her best friend, Mike Dallas. Imogen and Dallas are Fiona's two favorite people in the entire world but how is the socialite able to mesh the friendship and the relationship when her two favorite people are complete opposites? A Fimogen/Fallas/Dimogen story.
1. Another Wish Wasted

"Dallas, don't! I swear to God-" Fiona Coyne screamed as she ran top speed all around the loft, her cries and pleas so high-pitched it could shatter glass.

Mike Dallas wasn't at all the guy that the majority of students at school saw him to be. His front was strong but had anyone given him just a second, they would've seen right through it all.

Sure, he was cocky and had the tendency of making jokes at other's expense. True, he would seek revenge for the pettiest wrongdoings done towards himself or his hockey team, and his past was full of playing girls like puppets. And yeah, he did sabotage Clare's surprise party, start a full out brawl in Fiona's home, and try to stop Romeo and Jules, probably _the _best play to ever be performed in Degrassi history: but underneath that tough guy façade?

Dallas was actually a sweetheart. He was a teen father, putting everything into his schoolwork and his role as captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds to provide a better future for his son. He was willing to be the bad guy on the hockey team, yelling at anyone who slacked off or wanted to give up because he knew that those individuals as well as the team as a whole were capable of so much more. His ultimate goal was to make people smile, laugh, and put his friends and family first. Dallas was just another teen trying to make it in this crazy world, working to figure out who he was and where he fit in all while hoping the perfect girl would stumble along amongst the madness to be by his side through the chaos. For a second he did think he found the perfect girl. No not Vanessa, his baby mama.

Fiona. Her name was even so lovely it made his seemingly stone cold heart want to melt, but he would never admit that to anyone. It did massively suck that her first impression of him was 'vile' and that she had once threatened to call the cops had he not left the party he was not invited to but after accepting that she was who she was – a lesbian - and after copious moments of acting like an obedient softie, she warmed up to him again and from there, their friendship blossomed.

Fiona was the perfect girl. She was highly educated, very cultured, dressed beautifully and was very productive in student council. She knew how to have down time, she knew how to be humble but she also knew how to let loose and display her confidence in herself. It also helped that she didn't drink – that meant she would always be herself and not act sloppy, stumbling around or making a horrid scene.

Fiona was also very good with Rocky. Dallas wasn't the type to bring his son around every woman he spent time with, but the two were often partners in the classes Imogen wasn't enrolled in and every now and then, their schedules were too hectic that they couldn't help but co-babysit while simultaneously working on projects. The bad part was that Fiona frequently got sidetracked; Rocky was just too adorable to not give her full attention to. She would hug him, hold him, feed him and play kiddie basketball with him. It was the greatest thing Dallas had ever seen. Rocky had his moments of crying and throwing a fit but Fiona would always soothingly talk to him – not baby talk him, she actually treated him like a person and Dallas highly appreciated that. Fiona truly loved Dallas's son and never had a problem with his presence. Sometimes she'd be in the middle of a breakthrough for their projects and she would just end the day there and convince Dallas to take her and Rocky to the park to walk, grab some ice cream or have a picnic.

Too bad she wasn't into guys though, that, to Dallas, was her only flaw, only because that meant he was friend-zoned for life. He had to admit that he felt less threatened knowing that she dated girls and her girlfriend at the moment was such a weirdo that Dallas could hardly take their relationship seriously. Regardless of the two dating or not, Fiona made Dallas want to be an even better person and around her, all of his brick walls came crashing down.

Being besties with Fiona, however, meant having to interact with that 'weirdo' girlfriend, Imogen Moreno. It was often awkward; they would merely speak just to fill in the painful silence. They had nothing in common, neither one cared to get to know the other and Imogen still couldn't get over how Dallas initially spoke to Fiona when they had just met, as well as causing unnecessary drama in her older girlfriend's home. Fiona would force that the three of them should sit for lunches in the cafeteria and the two would solely speak through Fiona to one another. Dallas was a little jealous of her here and there, not only because she was dating the most attractive girl he had ever laid his eyes on, but also because he knew that Fiona and Imogen were best friends before dating. That meant even in the friend department he took a back seat because had the two not been dating, she would be going to Imogen for everything, including relationship advice. But that's where Dallas felt empowered; Fiona's relationship was the one thing that she discussed with Dallas and not at all with Imogen. Of course, the girls would talk out their issues and come to understandings or compromises but whenever they weren't getting along or having some minor issues, Dallas would now be the first one Fiona would run to.

"Dallas...Dallas….DALLAS!" Fiona yelled, now leaping all over her couch, leaving water trails all over it, as well as on the wooden floor.

"Pick a punishment and it'll be over with!" Dallas attempted to compromise, chasing the socialite through the living room. In one hand he had a giant squirt gun, the other had a towel that he kept snapping, scaring the hell out of Fiona since she was not at all capable of handling even the most miniscule amounts of pain. She was quite the baby, but also quite the princess, so Dallas treated her as such but in ways that Fiona was grateful for. Even so, he couldn't help but mess with her every once in a while to keep the friendship extra fun.

"No! I was kidding! Kidding does not entail abuse towards me!" She shouted – half joking, half in sheer terror. Dallas never saw Fiona's athletic side until he chose to play around with her. She jumped over the back of the couch and managed to land well on her feet, bolting towards her bedroom, next the restroom, all which Dallas managed to beat her to and block. Fiona's places of safety were becoming very limited so she sprinted over to the kitchen and climbed on the countertop of the island that lie in the middle of the kitchen, standing directly in the center of it, praying the remaining area was enough to keep Dallas away from her.

Dallas had come over earlier dressed casually in a black v-neck, LA Lakers swim trunks and slip on black Vans. He always went out of his way to wear something sports related whether it be shirts, jerseys, a cap or any other miscellaneous items to mess with Fiona, knowing her sports knowledge was sparse. She'd go to the Ice Hounds games often wearing her jersey with Dallas's name and number that he had given to her (she actually liked it a lot, it gave her a different but still sexy look) and she'd understand bits of the games but when it came to all other sports she was almost entirely dim to what was going on. Fiona also knew that Vans was a popular skate brand, and whenever she saw it worn around she couldn't help but roll her eyes, especially when it was on girls. She found it overrated and couldn't comprehend why non-skaters would often dress head to toe in the brand – definitely though, she would not be caught dead wearing anything of the sort.

Fiona knew how Dallas's mind worked and being attracted to girls as well, she personally knew what kinds of things would make him tick and feel aroused: she would mess with him regularly, sometimes clueless to how effective her tactics were: she was pretty blind to the fact that Dallas was still really into her. She decided to let him off the hook today just a tiny bit and opt out on wearing his jersey which was a huge catalyst to making him squirm, but it was hardly any better when she answered the door in her alluring Victoria's Secret bikini, hot pink and softer pink stripes on the 50's inspired top, simple black bottoms completing her look. In that moment, Dallas was ready to hang himself – his best friend looked tantalizing, and it wasn't fair that he could look and hardly touch any part of her noticeable, perfectly voluptuous curves.

He walked in ready to go, kicking off his shoes and stripped off his shirt and then the two headed down to the indoor pool area provided to the loft owners. Mostly adults in their 30's or so were in the building, so the pool got little use which was good when Fiona would decide to throw little parties once in a while with only her closest friends and their dates in attendance. The space was beautiful though – there were huge windows that allowed for the heat and sunlight to come in, and many parts opened up to make it feel like the swimming tenants were actually outdoors.

Dallas immediately jumped into the pool but Fiona was more hesitant. She situated herself in a spot that let nature in, the sun shining down onto her body to give it a perfect tan. Dallas would lightly splash her whenever his laps brought him close to her and Fiona would scold him, but in reality she didn't mind it much, especially since the heat would be too much to bear at times so the water actually relieved her. Dallas was having fun as he swam around and Fiona continued laying out, but after a while he knew he couldn't just leave her there to burn so instead, he climbed out of the pool, scooped her up in his arms and tossed her into the pool, following behind shortly after.

Fiona was in absolute shock and wanted to kill Dallas, and as his manly laughter filled the space, she couldn't help but giggle along. She utilized the pool for 10 minutes before getting out and returned to soaking up the sun. Fiona wasn't a fan of her hair getting wet, so she was glad when it finally dried up 20 minutes later and in even better condition than before. Eventually the pair grew pretty sleepy because of the perfect sun and the water combination so they both decided to head back up to Fiona's loft.

As they made their way out of the pool area, Dallas was walking near the edge of the pool causing Fiona to snatch his towel and push him back in the water. He loved Fiona's playfulness and scurried out of the pool, giving her a big, wet hug before taking his towel back and going into the elevator.

In the elevator, Dallas was wiping himself off so erratically with the towel that he looked kind of funny so to keep the laughter going, Fiona made a joke involving Dallas and "Gorillas in the Mist": her joke was so good that Dallas was completely surprised and was dying to get back at her - hence their now mini war with Fiona in a state of terror and Dallas initiating it.

"Say you're sorry and this will end!" He shouted with laughter, surrounding Fiona completely. He held up his weapons of choice as Fiona's eyes fixated on them.

"Never!"

"Pain or water?!" Dallas bargained.

"Neither!"

"Then say sorry!" He said, twirling the towel in one hand but pointing the water gun at her with the other.

"NO!" Fiona dismissed like a child.

Dallas wasn't going to hurt Fiona, of course, and he knew the thought of getting whipped with a towel was scaring her enough. He kept twirling the towel for dramatic effect, but shot the water gun, letting the stream of water gradually go up her body.

"Dallas!...Stop, stop!" She pleaded, trying her best to move away on the restricted amount of counter space she had available. "My hair finally dried and has natural beach waves, I haven't had my hair look this perfect in so long – don't fuck it up!" She demanded.

"Then say sorry!" He pressed, stopping the stream of water only to shoot right over her head, causing her to feel drops of water trickle down onto her skin while knowing some had fell into her hair.

"Fine, fine!" She said, letting out a defeated huff. "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Dallas let out a deep, loud chuckle of victory, placing the towel and gun onto the counter and held his arms out.

Fiona sighed, relieved her nightmare was over and leaped into Dallas's arms, her landing making her look like a cradled baby or cheerleader as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. "You're so demonic. I feel like you plot diabolically against me right before we hang out each and every time."

"I do actually," he grinned. "At night I actually lay in bed and ponder how I can make your life hell."

"Ponder? Big word for a barbarian." She challenged, her perfectly shaped eyebrow cocking.

"Watch it, I'll drop you," he countered firmly.

"No don't!" Fiona whined, tightening her grip around his neck.

Moments like this, Dallas couldn't help but feel like Fiona was his girlfriend. He loved holding her, being close to her and just appreciating the beauty she was. But he knew the boundaries and never dared to cross them, he wasn't willing to let a momentary lapse ruin something so amazing.

"You know I'd never," he reminded, walking over towards the semi-soaking couch.

"I know," Fiona hummed, kicking her feet playfully as Dallas stood behind the couch. He leaned down as he set Fiona on the cushions gently, and suddenly shook a bit as he got caught off guard hearing the heavy door swing open.

"Fionssss," he heard a high voice sing, instantly causing him to roll his eyes.

"Hey Immy!" Fiona chirped eagerly, turning her attention to the door as her eyes met with Imogen's. "What are you doing here? Did we have plans that I totally forgot about? Because if so, I'm so sorry," she said, her lower lip pouted out hoping for immediate forgiveness.

"No," Imogen said, putting Fiona at ease; her eyes still fixated on her girlfriend's. "I just wanted to come over and say hello." Imogen was very oblivious yet very aware all at the same time but right now, she was oblivious going into a state of awareness. As her eyes moved away from Fiona's, she caught sight of her half-naked girlfriend. She then saw the large mass behind the couch, his arms retreating from under her. Fiona hopped up on her feet as Dallas stared, dumbstruck, and Fiona ran to Imogen, throwing her arms around her girlfriend's neck to give her a sweet hug. Her damp body pressed into Imogen's dry clothing, but that's not what she minded as her arms instinctively wrapped around the older girl's waist, returning the embrace. The scene Imogen had walked into was burning in her mind. "What's going on here?" She asked, her voice low as she tried to hide any traces of worry.

"Nothing," Dallas replied, grumpiness apparent in his voice.

Fiona looked back at him, then at Imogen as she pulled away slowly with a smile. She knew Dallas and Imogen weren't the best of friends and she did sense the awkwardness whenever the three of them were together, but she wasn't ready to give up on a potentially perfect trio. Fiona liked having alone time with Imogen and alone time with Dallas but sometimes she felt it would be easier had they all been able to just hang out together every now and then. Fiona was also disappointed that Eli Goldsworthy hadn't been coming around often due to his relationship with Clare, because she felt like he and Dallas could finally make up and be friends so there wouldn't always be a duo with the third wheel tagging along. At least had Dallas and Eli both been around with Fiona and Imogen, the two could chat and do 'stupid guy stuff' as Fiona would say in attempt to convince Eli and Dallas to tag along together along with the happy couple.

"Oh nothing," Fiona replied next to Imogen's question, her voice calm and soothing. "We just had a little swim day is all."

Imogen trusted Fiona completely, it was that Mike Dallas tool that she didn't. She knew Fiona would push him away had he tried making a move on her but even then she wouldn't be able to help but be irate that he'd be disrespectful of their relationship – although he had explained many times that he wouldn't try any funny business with Fiona. Fiona had also explained to Imogen that _she_ was in fact Dallas's gay best friend – like how straight girls would have gay best friends who were boys, except Fiona was the gay one and had a straight guy best friend.

"Cute," Imogen said plainly.

"So," Fiona said merrily, always trying to lighten the mood, "what should the three of us do tonight?"

"Fi," Dallas said, causing Imogen to throw over a look that could kill at him. She felt like that was solely her name to call her girlfriend. "I can go and give you guys some time, after all we just got done hanging out."

"Yeah if you call bullying me hanging out," Fiona giggled. "Let me get out of this thing then we'll decide what we can do," she said, heading into her room and slid the door shut.

"Alright," Imogen and Dallas simultaneously responded, as Imogen caught Dallas intensely watching Fiona retreat to her room. Dallas looked over at Imogen, catching her evil stare and smiled innocently.

"What? I was just making sure she wouldn't slip."

"Oh please," Imogen dismissed. "You were checking out my girlfriend But don't worry, I would too if I weren't able to get a magnificent catch like Fiona Coyne."

"Well we hung out all day with her dressed like that," he challenged. "It's not really checking her out when she puts it all on display. And let me tell you, I loved what I saw."

"Well I get to see her naked," Imogen said with a smirk, which shut Dallas up completely.

"And would you put on a shirt," she continued. "No one wants to see that. Not Fiona most definitely, and not me. Although I still have some attraction to the male population, you aren't impressing anybody."

"Relax Moreno, stop being so uptight and insecure." He said, drying off as best as he could before slipping his shirt back on.

"Insecure? Stop trying to get with my girlfriend. It's pathetic, really, especially since she doesn't even like guys. You aren't going to change that."

"I told you, we're friends. I'm not going to do something stupid and fuck up my friendship with her."

"I don't trust you."

"And I don't trust bisexual girls," Dallas said grimly, walking over to the couch and plopping down onto it, his legs crossing as they rested up on the coffee table. "Who knows you won't cheat on her when you've got such a huge playing field."

"Shut up you idiot, you know I would never, ever cheat on Fiona." Imogen said, crossing her arms as she glared at Dallas. "And I'm not bisexual. I'll even admit that I don't know what I am. But I'm damn sure that I love Fiona so stop the bull-"

"Done!" Fiona announced, sliding her door back open as she stepped out of her room in dark grey jeans and a pink and white striped button-up with the sleeves rolled up beautifully. She let her hair remain down but combed it some to give it a more tamed look.

All of Imogen's anger suddenly dissipated. That was _the _Fiona Coyne. Stunning, alluring, breathtaking. And that was _Imogen's _girlfriend.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Imogen said warmly, a smile taking over her face.

"Merci beaucoup darling," Fiona replied happily, walking over to her girlfriend and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Imogen couldn't help but peek and look at Dallas. He was obviously taken back too by Fiona's appeal and much to Imogen's pleasure, he looked highly uncomfortable at the two's loving gesture towards one another.

Fiona pulled back slowly, smiling at Imogen then smiling over at Dallas. "So, what shall we do?"

Dallas and Imogen shared a look for a moment before turning their attention back on Fiona.

"Whatever you want," Dallas responded wholeheartedly.

"Kiss ass," Imogen scoffed, her eyes rolling once again.

"Immy…" Fiona said, her eyes saddened as they settled on her girlfriend's.

"I'm sorry Fi but come on, he really is just trying to make himself look good. You didn't see how he was acting while you were changing."

"Well maybe you shouldn't come over unless you're invited," Dallas chimed in.

"Dallas!" Fiona said sternly, giving him a look at caused him to back down.

"I'm sorry Fiona but your girlfriend's psycho."

"I'll show you psycho," Imogen threatened, stomping over to Dallas. Fiona wasn't sure about Imogen's fighting skills, but she wasn't willing to take chances. Dallas sat there, unfazed, as Fiona grabbed her girlfriend's arms and pulled her back.

"Im, knock it off. Right now."

Imogen complied and Fiona released her girlfriend, looking back and forth between the two baby-acting teens. "You two are ridiculous, way too old to be acting like infants," she declared. "Why must you bicker so often?"

"He started it!" Imogen said, pointing a finger at Dallas.

"She started it!" Dallas said in harmony with Imogen, his finger too accusing the younger girl.

Fiona threw her head back and groaned, her hand resting on her forehead as she focused back on the two. "Seriously, you two need to sort out your differences, now, or else I'm done with you." She looked at Imogen and back at Dallas once again. "_Both_ of you," she stressed.

Imogen and Dallas's hearts both sank. They weren't sure about the credibility of Fiona's words, but neither of them was going to jeopardize Fiona's presence in their lives.

"You," Fiona said, pointing at Dallas, "and you," she continued, her finger moving to Imogen, "are going to hang out."

Both Dallas and Imogen were ready to reject the idea, but halted their efforts as Fiona held up a finger. "I don't want to hear it. You two better learn to get along, or else. So tonight, you guys are both sleeping over and tomorrow, you two, without me, are going to hang out. One on one. I don't care what it takes, but I'm not dealing with this anymore."

Fiona's eyes settled on Imogen's. Imogen had to give into Fiona's wish – that was her girlfriend, the love of her life, and she wasn't going to lose her over some moronic jock. Fiona expected Imogen to be the bigger person and Imogen was aware of that, so she let out a sigh and nodded her head. "Fine."

Fiona then looked at Dallas, her brows raised as she gave a 'you better do what I say' type of look, which Dallas was always powerless to. "Alright, alright."

"Well since now I don't want to go out whatsoever," Fiona said, instilling guilt in the both of them, "get in your sleepwear and we'll see what to do with this night. Better be ready to get up bright and early tomorrow though and come up with something fun to do for yourselves because this is all in your hands."

Dallas grumbled as he got up, grabbing his bag with his spare change of clothes and headed towards the restroom to change. Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand, dragging her back to the bedroom hurriedly due to the anger and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"I hope you know the only reason you're coming with me is because your stuff is in my room," she said, releasing Imogen as they got back into her bedroom and shut the door. "I honestly can't believe you," Fiona expressed disappointedly, taking off her fresh outfit.

Imogen couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend undressing, and it did seduce her some that her girlfriend was so angry, but she knew Fiona meant business and she wasn't going to piss her off any more than she had. "I'm sorry Fions," she said in an upset tone, undressing herself. "I couldn't help it. He's such a dick."

"Even so, I expect better of you," the older girl insisted, "if you don't fix this, we're going to have a big problem." Fiona finally got rid of her outfit, tossing it in her hamper of dirty laundry although she hadn't worn the outfit for more than a handful of minutes. She went to Imogen's drawer and pulled out a more oversized shirt that Imogen had purchased from the Imagine Dragon's merchandise table after the couple watched one of their concerts and slipped it on.

"So this is all on me?" Imogen questioned, going into her drawer as well and pulling out her own clothes – her outfit for bed for tonight was a band shirt as well, this one representing the Augustana concert that the two attended together, matching it with neon bright, baby blue shorts. Imogen took the extra clips out of her hair and other accessories and tied her hair up in a neat bun. She examined Fiona, not entirely pleased with her choice of sleepwear. "Would it kill you to put on pants?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and quickly slipped on her own Victoria's Secret yoga shorts black in color with pink and white jagged lines imprinted on the waistband. "You're my girlfriend, you fix this. Simple. Oh and keep up the attitude and Dallas will be sleeping on the couch and you'll be in the guest bedroom."

"Better than the couch," Imogen smirked.

Fiona cocked a brow. "I'm getting much closer to putting him in the bedroom and you on the couch. And just so you know, it's pretty damp. Either way, you lose out."

"Fine Fiona," Imogen agreed, going over to give her girlfriend a hug to solidify the fact that she was still allowed to sleep in the same bed with her tonight despite the dispute out in the living room; but Fiona stepped back, her eyes looking deeply into Imogen's, her expression softening.

"Immy, please play nice. Really. For me," she pleaded.

"Okay, okay." Imogen said, already exhausted from the back and forth between herself and Fiona, as well as herself and Dallas. Fiona finally stepped forward to Imogen though, her arms wrapping around the younger girl's neck and hugged her tightly, breathing her in softly.

"And you know I'd never put you in another bedroom, let alone on the couch," Fiona consoled. "I sleep better when you're beside me, even when you're acting like extremely childish."

Imogen disregarded the last comment and was a little more motivated by this embrace, holding Fiona closely for a moment before an abrupt, hard knock disrupted the moment.

"Come on ladies," they heard Dallas's deep voice sing through the door. "I definitely have to catch a massive amount of Z's before the walk through hell tomorrow."

Imogen pulled back from Fiona a bit, giving her an irritated expression of the 'what the hell are you getting me into' sort. Fiona still wasn't budging on her seemingly simple demand though, returning a dour look to her girlfriend.

"Fineee," Imogen quickly droned in response to Fiona's serious demeanor, absolutely dreading the day that would follow.

(((Review if you can! :] )))


	2. Madness

The rest of the night was rough, to say the least. Fiona slid her door back open and the two girls proceeded towards the living room area, Dallas following closely behind.

Fiona single-handedly decided that the group's best bet was to watch a movie; that way, there would be no need for any talking whatsoever, freeing herself from the constant, petty, back and forth arguing momentarily.

To ensure they'd also be too busy to speak, Fiona swiftly made her way over to the kitchen to gather up some tasty snacks, remote in hand to avoid another possible spat. She flipped the channel to her personal music playlist installed into the cable system, letting the music play a little louder than she would normally allow to keep her two favorite people's attention anywhere else but to one another.

Imogen snagged a seat on the couch, bringing her legs up and sprawled out as gracefully as she could to claim that as her territory. Dallas couldn't help but throw a dirty look at her because had she not randomly appeared that day, it could have been just himself and Fiona on the couch, watching a movie tension-free. Dallas fumed slightly at the thought of missing out on that extra alone time with Fiona, all while downgrading to one of the recliners that sat a couple feet away.

Soon enough Fiona returned after dimming the lights, a platter of junk food in hand, the remote still tightly grasped in the other. She placed the tray down onto the coffee table then went to the empty recliner, grabbing her neatly folded, white blanket before snagging a seat beside Imogen.

Fiona's spread consisted of the typical popcorn, but to make her life even easier, she had a bowl prepared solely for Dallas consisting of regular buttered popcorn whereas for Imogen and herself, she made kettle corn – both of their favorite. Fiona also had traditional Oreos and a bag of Hot Cheetos for Dallas and for herself and Imogen, she grabbed macaroons and red velvet cupcakes. Dallas didn't care at all for the food Fiona made specifically for herself and Imogen, and though Imogen did like most everything, but she would definitely take the macaroons and cupcakes over some cheap gas station-type snacks for tonight. Fiona knew that this way, there would be no arguments over someone eating too much of one item and no fussing about anybody not sharing. Luckily after all the trouble to make that spread, the drinks were the easy part and the trio would down their junk food with glass-bottled Coca-Cola.

When it came to the movie though, Fiona made a huge mistake: "What genre shall we watch?" As the words slipped out of her mouth, she wanted so desperately to reel them back in, but as she realized it was too late, her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Sci-Fi," Imogen responded.

"Action," Dallas replied less than half a second after.

The two frenemies threw a look of annoyance at one another, rejecting the other's preference. "No way!"

"Ugh, you two are useless! Absolutely useless!" Fiona groaned.

Imogen let out a defeated sigh, her older girlfriend's frustrations noted. She knew it was time to step up, be the bigger person and try to compromise. "How about a comedy?"

As Fiona's eyes lit up with hope, it was suddenly smashed as a loud, deep snicker came from the occupied recliner.

"What's so funny?" Imogen questioned irritably.

"I just thought your suggestion was funny. You have no sense of humor, or at least a terrible one, so I found it hilarious you'd even offer that up." Dallas continued his immature chuckle, but it ceased as he caught a view of Fiona's displeased face. "What?"

"You know what, knock it off." Fiona said disapprovingly.

"Fi I was just kidding-"

"Now. Stop," she said, not budging. "Have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. I mean it."

Fiona pulled her blanket over herself and Imogen, cuddling into her girlfriend only to catch a glimpse of her sticking her tongue out at Dallas. "Immy!"

Imogen's body shook shook, completely caught off guard. "I'm sorry," she apologized immediately, kissing the older girl's forehead like it was a reflex. Fiona was not impressed though, a glare staining her face.

"You two want to act like children? Fine," the socialite threatened.

X

The night flipped entirely. Originally there was hope that the three of them could have a good time watching a movie, get through the rest of the night without fighting then just go to bed, but all faith in that scenario came crashing down into the deepest pits of hell.

Fiona had put up with enough after all this time, and she damn well was not about to put up with more, so she put her foot down.

The junk food choices and their placements remained the same. Dallas was still in the recliner, muching on his chips and Imogen remained on the couch. Fiona was still cuddled into Imogen, who was tearing into all her sweets, her head lying on the younger girl's chest while Imogen lied on the edge of the couch, Fiona secured in between her and the cushions. What changed up the night was the movie choice.

Four hours. Four hours was the length of the movie, but would anybody make it through? Fiona decided on a foreign film, French to be exact. Normally Imogen was intrigued by foreign films, including ones she didn't understand as well as Fiona did, but this was her least favorite French film ever created: she thought it lacked creativity, the actors were all wrong, and camera work was that of a five year old's.

30 minutes into the film Dallas dozed off; it wouldn't have been a problem had he not been snoring so loud that the girls mistook it for an earthquake. Fiona picked up a decorative pillow from the couch and threw it full force at Dallas, abruptly waking him. He tried to play it off but Fiona dismissed him, mocking him some as she told him to go catch his "z's" for his eventful day with Imogen tomorrow. Dallas silently complied and dragged himself off to the guest bedroom, leaving Fiona and Imogen to a few hours of alone time.

Once Dallas cleared out of the living room, Imogen looked at Fiona for a moment, causing Fiona to gaze back up at her. Imogen leaned in and kissed Fiona softly, her older girlfriend's lips happily locking with her own. Imogen turned a little, the blanket following her movement as the top half of her body moved on top of Fiona's, deepening their passionate kiss.

Imogen let one arm lean on the couch, assisting her body to remain propped up while her free hand explored Fiona's body, grazing under the fabric that concealed the socialite's torso. The couple's bodies molded together, heat now rising around them.

Fiona moved her hand up, placing her hand on Imogen's chest and gently pushed her, their lips barely separating. Imogen's eyes opened, fixating onto Fiona's as she studied her older girlfriend's expression. Fiona leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Imogen's lips before speaking.

"I really do need you to play nice tomorrow," she said firmly, although her voice was gentle and low.

Imogen quickly nodded her head. "I know, Fions."

Fiona slid her hand onto Imogen's cheek, caressing it lovingly as her thumb brushed lightly against her smooth skin. "I know he's going to try to test you, give you a hard time and whatever else dumb stuff boys do. But don't let him get to you, he's just immature."

"I'll do everything I can," Imogen swore. "I'll keep my temper down as best as possible, be kind, all that stuff."

"Good," Fiona hummed, her lips meeting Imogen's once more. She let her lips linger against her girlfriend's a bit longer this time, mumbling against her lips. "Now let's go have a quick bit of fun. We'll have to catch some 'z's' pretty soon ourselves since you have an exquisite day ahead of you tomorrow."

Imogen rolled her eyes, however, she couldn't help but smile and allow their upcoming 'fun' make up for some of the pain her girlfriend was making her endure. Fiona slipped out from under Imogen, switching the television off; she held her hand out and Imogen eagerly placed her hand into it as she rose from the couch, then anxiously Fiona led her back over into the bedroom, sliding the door shut.

X

"Rise and shine!" Dallas sang, the side of his fist booming against the bedroom door a couple times.

Imogen snapped awake and abruptly sat up, obviously startled. As the familiarity of the voice sank in, her face hardened, slamming her fists into the mattress. She nearly threw out her neck as she checked Fiona's status, which was dead asleep: if Imogen had to wake up in such a horrible way, so would Fiona.

Imogen grabbed her pillow and swung it down at Fiona's head, causing her eyes to flip open and her body to jerk. Fiona threw a death stare at Imogen, who dismissed it immediately once her girlfriend was able to catch onto the basis of her antic.

"Come on lady…and Imogen!" They could hear Dallas snicker; Fiona and Imogen simply looked at each other, Fiona apparently sorry for what she had gotten her girlfriend into. She was now feeling sympathetic and beginning to see a side of Dallas she wasn't too fond of.

Imogen threw back the sheets as she slipped out of bed, throwing on her shirt with the cut off sleeves, medium red jeans and her black converse. She applied a light amount of makeup – for sure not to please Dallas, but more so to be presentable to the public, and partly to give Fiona a dose of what she'd be missing for the day; boy was she already sorry.

Fiona was going to make the best out of having some alone time though, putting on a white tank, a red and black checkered button-up, and finished the look with her jean shorts. She didn't bother to put on makeup; it wasn't like she would do much if anything today, and she didn't care to try with her spiral brown locks, tying them up into a neat ponytail to keep them out of the way.

Imogen looked over at Fiona, her face intense with concern. Fiona pranced over to Imogen, her hands resting on her girlfriend's shoulders as she kissed her lovingly. "I'm sorry doll. I promise I owe you big time."

"That's for sure," Imogen agreed, then let out a huge breath as she slid the bedroom door open, bracing herself to deal one-on-one with the largest pain ever to enter her life.

Imogen made a detour back to the bathroom of Fiona's master bedroom to finish her morning routine, but Fiona proceeded out, looking at Dallas with her arms folded across her chest. Dallas had a huge grin on his face but Fiona wasn't easing at all.

"You better not give Imogen a hard time," she scolded.

Dallas's shoulders shrugged. "You know I have to mess with her at least a little bit."

"You don't and you won't. Be nice to her, she's being quite kind to you for someone who's always being rude to her."

"It's a joke, Fiona. Since when did you get so uptight? You aren't like this when she's not around…."

"Because _you_," she stressed, pointing her finger at Dallas, "are allowed to joke around harshly with _me_," she continued, her finger pointing back at herself. "Imogen didn't ask for all of this, but I'm asking of it from her so we can all be at peace. You be nice to her."

Dallas simply rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe that Fiona was taking Imogen's side entirely now. He truly felt that this whole situation wouldn't have happened had Imogen not come around whenever she pleased. He and Fiona were perfect friends and never failed to smile while they were around each other, but now? Now they were gaining bad feelings towards each other, and this forced day out with Imogen seemed to be the only way to get out of it. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Imogen entered back into the room with them.

"Ready to go, pal?" Dallas questioned. The sarcasm was apparent but Imogen wasn't going to let it bother her, and Fiona was done scolding Dallas as if he were her child.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Imogen responded honestly.

As Imogen and Dallas began making their way out of the condo, Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand, pulling her back for a moment and kissed her once more encouragingly before sending her off with the jock.

(((Sorry for the extremely late update. With my free time now during this summer vacation I'll much more easily be able to tend to my stories and finish them up. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging.)))


	3. Hell on Heels

Their day began with a noiseless walk as the pair strolled the streets of Toronto. Normally there had been so much to do that no one had difficulty coming up with an exciting day to occupy the day. However, the sports obsessed Dallas and the artsy Imogen had no common ground at all, which would prove to add difficulty to the task of finding a common ground.

"This will go quicker if we actually agree on something," Imogen offered.

"You hate sports and I'm not into the whole looking-at-wiggly-lines-and-calling-it-art sort of thing," Dallas pointed out.

Imogen inhaled deeply, as if her patience would come from thin air, and shrugged her shoulders. "We can't just go back and tell Fiona we couldn't do this. She'll be very upset and I'm not dealing with an upset girlfriend."

"I'll deal with her then," Dallas provoked. Imogen knew he meant it in a way that would make her want to sock him straight in the Adam's apple. She gave him a death stare and with that, Dallas backed down from the I'm-going-to-steal-your-girlfriend type of remarks for a moment. "Or we could just sit around for a little bit, come up with a matching story, go back to the loft and feed it to Fiona. She'll never know the difference and we'll get this over with even faster."

"You're a selfish pig," Imogen accused. "Not only do you consistently hit on my girlfriend and make disrespectful remarks to me, but you're suggesting that I lie to my girlfriend? No way, no how. You can tell her that you didn't want to try and we can deal with her consequences from there, but I am not lying to Fiona. And for someone so obsessed with her, I'm actually shocked that you would do something so devious towards her."

"Calm down drama queen," Dallas said nonchalantly. "It's not that big of a deal."

Imogen shook her head; she was not budging on this matter. She let her mind travel back to the basics to help her think of something the two could do without strangling each other. "Do you like food?"

Dallas made an annoyed look. _Who the hell asks a question like that?_ "Do you really need me to answer that?"

Imogen, again, shook her head. "Nope. Just wanted to make sure you're human," she said, now being the one to take a slight jab at the jock. "Let's go talk over some food and we can throw in the towel after that. It sucks since we'll actually have to talk but at least we'll get this over with."

"Fine," Dallas agreed, then changed walking direction abruptly.

Imogen was caught off guard and nearly fell trying to follow his direction and pace, luckily catching herself instead and followed his lead. "Where are you going?"

"Little Miss Steaks," Dallas answered calmly. "We're just gonna keep it simple."

"Alrighty then," Imogen replied. She honestly did not care where they went to eat at this point; she was done with the bickering and was willing to agree with most things to make this day as painless as possible.

X

Within ten silent minutes the two arrived at Little Miss Steaks, grabbing a secluded booth near the back. The one other thing they were mutual about was the fact that neither of them wanted to be seen in public together by someone that they knew.

Neither Dallas nor Imogen uttered a word until it was time to place their orders: Dallas had ordered water and hot wings – typical of any male sports fan, whereas Imogen splurged slightly on the appetizers, ordering water, fried zucchini and mozzarella sticks.

As the waiter went away, Imogen folded her hands on top of the table, twiddling her thumbs. She had put in a lot more effort with Dallas than he had with her – being noticeably more mature, breaking the silences, and following his lead with the choice of diner. There was only so much she could do and the urge to get up and leave was rapidly growing within her.

The feeling suddenly halted as Dallas's deep voice floated through the air. "So…" he attempted, "ever been to an Ice Hounds game?"

Imogen was hopeful at first, but not surprised when the conversation directed towards Dallas. He was so self-centered, not even rightfully so, and he definitely needed to be put in his place before she lost her mind. "What's your deal? Really. You're so typical."

"What are you talking about?" He asked defensively.

Imogen leaned her arms down on the table, more aggressive now. "You're something that has come in and out of Degrassi as often as an STD outbreak. You're the big, bad jock. Captain more specifically, so you think you're all that." She paused for a moment as their waitress returned, placing their glasses of water down. Imogen kept her gaze on Dallas, the tip of her index finger running around the rim of her glass. "You get mediocre grades but hey, you get all the girls. You think you're cool because you can - what do you guys call it? 'Hit it and quit it', right? But in actuality, you want a relationship. But you're scared. Scared that someone could come in and turn your whole life upside down. So you act like sleeping around is fun and makes you 'cool', but what you really want someone that wholeheartedly loves you, supports you and won't give up when the going gets tough. Hence, you inappropriately making advances towards _my _girlfriend that has done all of those things for me."

"Moreno, please," he scoffed. "You've got it all wrong. I'm captain of the first hockey team to even go to your school; we brought something different. We're the best - everyone knows it. And I'm young, that's why girls are disposable. I'm not looking to get wifed up. And you try keeping your grades at straight A's while having hours of hockey practice everyday. You'd die half a week into my life."

Imogen smirked. "I don't want your life Dallas. I love mine because I have Fiona, and you don't. She's the hottest girl at Degrassi; everyone knows it. I may just be the artsy, glasses wearing weirdo but she fell in love with me, and now we're in one of the best couples the school has ever seen. You want her, so how does it feel that you can never, ever have her?"

Dallas felt a pain in his chest, but he wasn't going to show weakness. However, just as he was about to dispute Imogen's claims, the waitress appeared, placing their food down on the table. Imogen had a cocky grin but kept further comments to herself, instead digging into her food. Dallas had the absence of any smile-like feature and hesitantly started eating his food, remaining quiet throughout the meal.

What felt like a century later, the two finished off their food, no words spoken since its arrival. The bill came and Imogen immediately snagged it, breaking the silence as she pulled out her wallet. "No worries, jock. I've got this. Your life does suck after all," she shot, sliding the cash on top of the receipt and placing it in the middle of the table. "We tried, it didn't work, now let's go," she ordered, sliding out from the booth and this time, led the way back to Fiona's loft.

X

Her tiny fist pounded on the large door, then transitioned to ferociously ringing the doorbell when there was no immediate answer. Within a couple more seconds the door swung open, Fiona giving off a look of displeasure. "Hellooo, you know it takes me a while to get the door."

"Yeah sorry," Imogen said, walking past Fiona into the loft and plopped down on the couch.

Fiona face formed into a puzzled one, looking over at Imogen then back out the door at Dallas. "What's her problem?"

Dallas shrugged, walking less hostilely into the loft and sat in one of the higher chairs at the island in the kitchen.

Fiona shut the door, turning to look at the both of them, winced, and shook her head. "Okay I'm confused, someone please fill me in."

Imogen was surprisingly hesitant to speak up and Dallas, frankly, was pissed off by her demeanor considering how mouthy she was just moments ago. "Are you serious?"

Imogen turned her body to look at Dallas, eyebrows just slightly raised. "What ever could you be talking about?"

"You insulted me most of our stupid hangout and now you have nothing to say?" Dallas interrogated, volume rising as well as his position from the chair. "You're going to act all innocent in front of Fiona?!"

"Dallas lower your voice right now," Fiona demanded.

"But Fiona-"

"Zip it, right now."

Dallas sunk back into his seat, letting out a breath as he shook his head.

Imogen turned back around to see Fiona's full attention on her, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Care to explain?" Fiona questioned.

"Keep in mind, you'd _never_ lie to Fiona," Dallas added, causing Fiona to throw an irritated glare.

"Imogen, what's going on?"

Imogen let out a groan, standing up from the couch. "I put that immature bastard in his place, that's what happened," she said coolly.

Fiona gasped, "Imogen!"

"I'm sorry Fiona," Imogen said honestly, her face softening. "But I've been trying hard with this jerk even after he insulted me all yesterday and made our hang out pretty difficult. He's always pushing my buttons, so I snapped." She slowly approached Fiona, taking her hands into her own. Fiona complied, but Imogen's hands received no grip from the older girl's end. "I love you Fiona, I really do. I did what I could, even beyond that, but when someone constantly disrespects you and won't take kindly to your mature gestures you go a little crazy."

Fiona looked at Imogen, her blue eyes focusing on her brown ones. The older girl could tell from her eyes that she was being honest, and with the replays of the prior day occupying her mind, she couldn't help but see past Dallas's victim role.

"Fiona I didn't deserve it. I was pretty cordial with her today. You can't believe her," Dallas interrupted, approaching the couple.

Fiona slid her hands away from Imogen's, crossing her arms over her chest as her and Dallas met face-to-face. Concentrating on her face only made her frown: she had so many wonderful memories with this guy. They could talk about virtually anything, had fun anywhere they went and just seemed to clique. "Dallas…" she said quietly, "I told you to try, for me. And I know you may have tried, but not without low blowing Imogen. I didn't even have to be there to know that you were provoking her. It's already unfair that I put pressure on her to make peace with you, but it's even worse that you won't treat her decently as a human being."

"I'll try harder," Dallas attempted to compromise. The words were there, sincerity was not.

Fiona shook her head, her bottom lip quivering some. "Dallas we need a little friendship break. Until you can learn to respect Imogen, it's completely wrong for me to be hanging out with you, especially as much as I do."

Dallas seemed like stone for a moment as he stared at Fiona, then broke as his gaze shifted to Imogen, belligerently approaching her. This caused Fiona to abruptly stand between them, her hands up on his chest as she pushed him back some. "See! And that's not even about being rude, you cannot do that to a girl, that's threatening."

Dallas looked down at Fiona, his jaw flexing as he clenched his teeth. "You want to choose that freak over me? Fine," he retorted.

Fiona became infuriated. "You know it's not about choosing one or the other! I made a lot of empty, verbal threats but all I asked of you was to play nice! But look at you, being a childish brat! Maybe you'll grow up one day, and maybe we can fix our friendship but as of right now, we're done," she declared, her arm extending and pointing her finger towards the door. "Go!"

Imogen's eyebrows rose, looking between her girlfriend and Dallas. She remained speechless now, knowing she had no place to butt in.

Dallas slowly nodded his head at Fiona's request, the rest of his body staying still. As Fiona lowered her gesture and furrowed her eyebrows together, Dallas turned and almost mutely exited the loft.

Both girls let out deep breaths and Fiona returned her attention back to Imogen. Fiona gave a weak smile, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry I made you suffer through all the crap. I thought I knew him better than that."

Had this been one of their more light-hearted situations, Imogen would've sang some type of 'I told you so' song, but right now, she knew that would be inappropriate and that right now what her girlfriend needed was to be comforted. Imogen grabbed Fiona's hand and pulled her close, sliding her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She hugged her tightly, the older girl's body pressing into her own. Fiona threw her arms around Imogen's neck and buried her face into the crook of it, the sadness in her shining through her voice. "I love you."

"And I love you," Imogen consoled immediately. "And just so you know, I won't make you feel bad about being friends with him. Boys will be boys, right?" Though Imogen hated Dallas's guts, she refused to be the type of partner that controlled the other's life. She knew that separately Dallas made Fiona happy, and she wasn't about to ruin that for her.

Fiona shook her head. "No, boys will not be boys. If he doesn't respect the person I'm in love with, then I have no intentions of even looking his way."

Imogen pulled back from their embrace a bit, looking intently at Fiona's face. The corners of her mouth turned upward into a small smile and she gently kissed the curly-haired beauty's forehead. "Come on, let's go in your room and do your favorite thing."

Fiona smiled more genuinely this time, grabbing Imogen's hand and dragged her into the bedroom. Imogen pulled back the covers and plopped into bed, Fiona joining her with her laptop. Imogen was sitting up, resting back against the fluffed pillows and pulled Fiona in close, having a comforting hold around her. Fiona happily leaned with her back against her girlfriend, opening up her laptop.

"I think I'm the only person ever to do this," Imogen said with a gentle laugh.

"I'm sure you are," Fiona confirmed with a smile. She leaned up, kissing Imogen's cheek lightly before turning her attention back to her laptop. "Now hush. Do you job and cuddle me while I shop online."


End file.
